


Dark Blue

by idrilsdarkwritings (idrilhadhafang)



Series: Supreme Leader Poe Side-Stories [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Beginnings of Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Dark Ben Solo, Dark Poe Dameron, Devoted Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Explicit Sexual Content, First Order Poe Dameron, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gentle Poe Dameron, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren Smut, Porn With Plot, Pre-Kylo Ren Ben Solo, Protective Poe Dameron, To An Extent, Uniform Kink, Young Ben Solo, Young Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 14:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilsdarkwritings
Summary: It all comes down to a uniform, really.





	Dark Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Uniform Kink
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Call it backstory for my Supreme Leader Poe verse.

Ever since they had fled Yavin IV for the First Order, Poe and Ben Solo (yet to earn his Knight of Ren name. According to Snoke, he had to perform a deed of great worth to the First Order before he could) were starting to get bizarrely acclimated to the First Order. It wasn’t like they had any other choice. After all, Luke had tried to kill Ben. Poe wasn’t about to leave him. They didn’t have anywhere else to go to keep them safe. A Knight of Ren in training wasn’t about to show fear and yet Ben was afraid, if only for himself and for Poe. The idea of them being cast away with nowhere else to go...  
  
Poe had promised to keep him safe. Promised. Ben could only hope that they were safe in the First Order. They had to be. They couldn’t keep running forever, could they?   
  
It was when he stumbled back from training — a particularly grueling training session where Snoke tested Kylo’s defensive Force capabilities against his Praetorian Guards — that Ben got in the sonic shower, the hot water a relief to his aching muscles, if not to his anger. Snoke had had a talent for doing this, making him angry. Especially when he’d taunted him about Poe. _“The pilot is your weakness, young Solo, even now.”_  
  
Poe wasn’t a weakness. Poe was everything to him, and Kylo couldn’t bear to give him up. Maybe he was selfish, yes, but still...  
  
And at nineteen years old, Ben knew his feelings for Poe had deepened into more sexual emotions. That wasn’t all they were, but as much as Ben craved Poe’s pure heart and his sharp mind — kriff, but his body haunted Ben’s erotic dreams. And the uniform that hugged his deceptively delicate-looking frame...  
  
Ben moaned. Already, he was feeling the familiar, electric excitement go through his body. He moved from his head down towards his chest, rubbing his nipples in circles and moaning at the idea of worshipping Poe’s chest through that black fabric. Placing kisses to Poe’s belly, making him moan in pleasure as Ben grabbed onto his hips for dear life and rode his no doubt perfect dick. Would it be more long than big? Ben could only assume it would fill him up nicely.   
  
Kriff, his hole felt so empty. Ben stroked his shaft relentlessly, jerking it as he gasped and moaned and pictured Poe kriffing him so sweetly while wearing that uniform. He’d thought of Poe naked before, but this...  
  
“Poe,” he murmured. “Oh stars, Poe...”  
  
Footsteps. Ben had to stop, even as Poe approached the shower next to him. Ben held his breath, trying to keep from whimpering at the fact he had been approaching orgasm and had to stop. He couldn’t scare Poe off, though. He knew it.   
  
He tried to think of the most unsexy things imaginable. Snoke, for example. Stars willing he didn’t want to get turned on by Snoke.   
  
The shower ended, and Ben emerged from the shower, dressing quickly. Unfortunately, Poe just had to ask him about his day.   
  
Kriff, he needed to get away from Poe. He ached and burned and wanted, and he knew that it couldn’t happen. Poe would never feel the same for him. Not just his more sexual feelings, but his sweeter feelings.  
  
“I’m...fine.” Ben said.   
  
Poe furrowed his brow. “You look pretty distraught.”  
  
Kriff, if only Poe didn’t have to be so worried for him.   
  
“It’s fine. Snoke...was hard on me today. But I’m fine.”  
  
Poe nodded. “Come to my quarters and we can talk about it.”  
  
***  
  
Ben told him. Except about the part where he needed him. Finally, Poe said, “I’ve been having a bad feeling about Snoke too.” A beat. “Ben, tell the truth...you seemed pretty evasive when you got out of the shower.”  
  
 _I’m ashamed of everything I feel, everything I am,_ Ben thought. “Why are you looking after me?”  
  
And it was then that he swore he sensed it, like growing starlight. Warmth. So much warmth, so much comfort, so much complete and utter adoration —  
  
He didn’t deserve it. And yet he wanted it, with all his heart. Wanted Poe.   
  
“You love me?” he said.   
  
“Beyond hope, beyond measure. And you?”  
  
“With all my heart.”  
  
They kissed too fiercely, held too tight, and Ben was hard again, aching. Gripping at the sides of Poe’s black uniform, an idea struck him.   
  
“Poe...could we...are you ready to...”  
  
“Make love?” Poe said. “You know I’m yours, Ben. What do you want to do?”  
  
So many things. But looking at Poe wearing dark blue, an idea struck Ben again.   
  
“I want you to...use my mouth while you’re wearing that uniform.” Ben already felt shy even using those words, but he didn’t know if he ever wanted Poe to stop wearing it.   
  
Poe’s eyes — they were darker than a night without stars. “Ben...dear stars, Ben...please...”  
  
Ben knelt between Poe’s legs, unzipping his pants and freeing his shaft. “You’re...long,” Ben marveled even as he weighed Poe’s shaft in his hands.   
  
“Not too small?” Poe said.   
  
“You’re bigger than you think.” Stang, but where was he even going to begin? Probably worshipping that beautiful cock with everything he had. Poe was beautiful, stars...  
  
Ben took the tip into his mouth, cautiously, and was rewarded by Poe’s groan of pleasure. He looked beautiful, his neck exposed as Ben went deeper (experimenting with his tongue just to make Poe feel good), lapping and sucking, and Poe’s eyes were closed in sheer need as Ben took his time. He could feel Poe’s desperation to come in his thoughts — _I need it, I need him, he’s going to kill me being so gentle with me..._  
  
“Good boy,” Poe whimpered. “I need more, Ben.”  
  
His hands petted Ben’s hair, tender and gentle, requesting more, and Ben couldn’t believe he had reduced Poe’s words, usually so eloquent and pretty, into a rambling, praising mess.   
  
“You look so good between my legs,” Poe murmured. “I — oh, Bennnn...”  
  
Ben drew off. Something was wrong. Poe was trying to regain himself.   
  
“You’re such a good boy,” Poe said. “It’s just...it’s salty...”  
  
“I can take it,” Ben said.   
  
Poe nodded. He looked delirious, ecstatic.   
  
Ben resumed, and Poe’s moan seemed almost pulled from his body. Ben looked up, watching Poe’s beautiful face contort in pleasure...and when Poe released with a groan of Ben’s name, Ben took it all until Poe was spent.   
  
Ben drew off Poe and wiped his mouth. He must have looked a mess, he thought, and yet Poe was looking down at him like he was an angel. The center of his galaxy.   
  
"Kriff, Ben,” Poe whispered, “I need to return the favor.”  
  
***  
  
They were both exhausted by the time they were done. Ben was already feeling tired from a relatively unstrenuous, enjoyable activity, although to be fair, the training session in Snoke’s throne room could have contributed.   
  
“How are you feeling?” Poe said.   
  
“Better. I love you, Poe. I need you.”  
  
“I know, Ben,” Poe said. “And I promise whatever it takes, I’m never going to leave you. Promise.”


End file.
